


First Christmas

by Gemfae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mood Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemfae/pseuds/Gemfae
Summary: Moodboard: It’s Harry and Draco’s first Christmas as a couple, and Draco wants it to be special. He shares some of his family’s traditions with Harry, hoping it will be a winter the brunet will never forget.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musingsofaretiredunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofaretiredunicorn/gifts).



> For retiredunicorn: I liked your prompt of Draco sharing his traditions with Harry, so here is a little moodboard that shows some of the things they might do on their first Christmas together. I hope you enjoy!

  


**Author's Note:**

> Descriptions are by column-Top to bottom, left to right.
> 
>  **First Column:** 1) Feast for local village; tradition from when the Malfoy’s were recognized lords of Wiltshire, they provided a Yule feast to show that they could take care of their people. 2) Feast for public Yule ball. 3) Private snow picnic for Harry and Draco.
> 
>  **Second Column:** Christmas Eve treats: 1) Black Forest Cake, 2) Spiced Hot Chocolate, 3) Mini Chocolate-Cranberry Cakes
> 
>  **Third Column:** 1) Christmas Toast, 2) Harry and Draco spend Christmas Eve in an Ice House, 3) Fire Maze- Walk the maze while thinking about things you want to let go of. Write down everything you don’t want to bring with you after the holiday and throw the paper into the bonfire at the end of the maze.
> 
>  **Fourth Column:** 1) Tree with treats is put out for the village children on Christmas Eve. 2) Spider Tree- Draco’s mother’s family, the Blacks, are originally from Germany. German legend tells of a woman who couldn’t afford decorations for her children’s Christmas tree. Overnight spiders decorated the tree with their webs; when the sun hit the webs, they turned into gold and silver. The tree is supposed to bring wealth and good fortune for the next year. 3) Celestial tree is to welcome back the sun after a long winter.


End file.
